Rebirth
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: COMPLETE! What happened to the generals between the end of the Silver Millenium and the very first show of Sailor Moon? They get reborn of course! This follows the NA Dub. Better than it sounds.
1. Jedite and Malachite

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for maybe the idea.

'blah' means thoughts

James slung a backpack over his shoulder and walked out the door. The sun was just starting to rise over the mesas. He slowly walked over the Outback with no particular destination in mind. As he walked, he allowed his mind to wander back to what led him out there. It had been a dream, but it wasn't just a dream. It was more like a vision. It was the face of a man with piercing yet dreamy cobalt blue eyes and long auburn hair. He shook his head, his blonde locks moving away from his own cobalt blue eyes. "I'm NOT gay!" This outburst shook James from his reverie. His eyes focused on the tall mesa inches from his face. He shrugged and began his ascent.

"Titus, forthwith."

Titus fell onto her right knee with her palms touching the floor and her head bowed. ""Command me, my Queen."

An image appeared in her crystal ball. It was a man with short blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes wearing a red t-shirt, jean shorts, and a black vest. "Do you recognize him, Titus?"

She gasped. "It's Jedite!"

"He has been reborn. Bring him home, Titus."

James hoisted himself onto the top of the mesa. There, on the other side of the mesa, was a beautiful girl with teal hair and matching eyes wearing a purple sundress. 'She's beautiful,' he thought as he approached her. He snaked an arm around her waist. "What is a beautiful girl such as you doing here all alone?"

Titus smiled. "He's even cuter with that accent.' "Well, I'm not exactly alone now am I?" Titus purred as she snuggled up to him. For the next few minutes, they watched the scenery. Then, she whispered into James's ear, "Want to go to my place for some alone time?"

"Sure." 'I'm going to score today. This proves I'm not gay.' The next thing he felt was indescribable. The rush he felt was familiar to him like something out of a dream. All the sudden, he was slammed into a cold obsidian floor. He looked around at his new surroundings. At an undetermined distance behind him were moving shadows; to his right and left was nothing but blackness; and in front of him was a throne with a high dais. On the throne was a woman with long red hair, red eyes, and an evil smile on her face. "What the hell is going on?"

"Welcome home, Jedite." Queen Beryl inclined her head slightly toward the shadows. "Titus, forthwith."

The beautiful girl that brought him there appeared out of nowhere, wearing a blue dress. She fell to one knee and put her palms on the floor. She bowed her head. "Yes, my Queen."

Beryl smirked and made some elaborate hand motions, her hands never leaving her crystal ball. Dark energy swirled around the crystal and then traveled across the throne room to swirl around the blonde. James fell to his knees and held his head as images flooded his mind. Images of a great battle on the Moon. Memories of his previous life. His cobalt eyes flew open and he stood up. He bowed to Queen Beryl. "My Queen."

"Welcome back, Jedite. Ready for your mission?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Hey, Mark. Give me a shot of tequila and a scotch on the rocks," Eric called out as he sat at the bar. He propped his umbrella up against the bar.

"Like you'd order anything else! God, Eric, order something new!"

"Why mess with a good thing?" Both men laughed. Mark had known Eric for years. Eric was a regular as was Jack. Mark looked at the clock.

'He should be coming in right about now,' Mark thought. Just as the thought finished, Jack walked in.

"Hey, Mark. Give me a Gin and Tonic and a paper."

Mark made a Gin and Tonic and handed Jack his drink and paper. The picture and headline caught his attention. The picture was of a man with long auburn hair and cobalt eyes wearing a suit, and the headline read _New Observatory Opens_. 'He looks familiar.' The name under the picture read _Nick Yates_. Mark shrugged and went back to cleaning a glass.

Just then, Jedite, wearing his Negaverse uniform, walked in and sat down at the bar. He had been collecting energy via Queen Beryl's orders. Now, he was thirsty. Spending his life in Australia gave him a liking for alcohol. "Hey, Barkeep, give me a Strawberry Daiquiri."

Mark gave the stranger with the Australian accent his drink. Jedite looked at the bartender. He had platinum hair and ice blue eyes and was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans. 'It's Malachite!'

All the sudden, Mark's fist stuck Jedite's nose. "Here's you drink, Queer."

Jedite drained his drink, set the glass down, and said, "Takes one to know one."

With a sound of indignation, Mark struck Jedite again. Or rather would have if Jedite had not caught his wrist. In the next second, Jedite teleported himself and Mark away from the bar.

Eric looked up from his drink. "Hey, Mark, give me- Where'd he go?"

He and Jack looked around before declaring, "Self serve!"

They reappeared in the throne room. Jedite threw Mark's arm away from its intended target with such force that it spun Mark around, making him land on his butt.

"Malachite. I had not expected this. Well done, Jedite," Queen Beryl praised.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Mark asked. "Why and how did this bloody git bring me here?" He then noticed Queen Beryl. "Well, you're a lusty wench now, aren't you?"

Queen Beryl raised an eyebrow as if she was considering his advances, but then made some elaborate hand motions, her hands never leaving her crystal ball. Dark energy swirled around the crystal and then traveled across the throne room to swirl around the platinum-haired man. Mark held his head as images flooded his mind. Images of a great battle on the Moon. Memories of his previous life. He looked up, his ice blue eyes landing on Queen Beryl. "Oh, fuck."

A blast of dark energy hit Malachite, throwing him back. He landed on his back and slid about four yards, coming to a stop inches from the shadows.

"You deserved that, Malachite," Jedite commented as Malachite walked back toward the throne. "You'll want to change into your uniform."

Malachite smirked. "Nice accent, Jedite."

"Like you have room to talk."

Malachite turned towards Queen Beryl. "You Majesty, where are the other two generals?"

"They are still missing. They must be found."

Malachite remembered a certain newspaper article that he had seen earlier that day. "I think I know where Nephlite is, my Queen."

"Very good. Jedite, collect more energy. Malachite, go find Nephlite."


	2. Nephlite and Zoicite

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: The accents Jedite and Malachite have were hard to write so that's why their speech looked normal. Nephlite and Zoicite have accents that were easy to write. The translations will be at the end of the chapter. Zoicite IS female.

'blah' means thoughts

Nick took off his slate blue jacket and draped it over his chair. He rubbed his eyes. It had been a long night and it wasn't over yet. 'I 'ave to go over t'ese star c'arts rig't nov.' He sat down in the chair and started pouring over his notes, charts, and files oblivious to the goings-on outside his house.

A flash of blue disrupted the stillness of the early morning. Malachite, wearing his Negaverse uniform, approached the house. He soundlessly opened the door. He took two steps into the house before the floor creaked. He whispered, "Fuck."

The last thing he felt was a hard crack on the head before he lost consciousness. When he came to, he was sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind the chair. A mean with long auburn hair and cobalt blue eyes wearing a pale yellow shirt and white dress pants was standing in front of him, wielding a baseball bat. At the present moment, he was tapping the bat into his opposite hand. "You, my friend, are trespassing. T'is presents an interesting dilemma. I can eit'er crus' your skull or you can tell me w'at t'e fuck is going on. It's your c'oice."

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"All right. You are one of four generals of a great army who have been reborn."

"You're rig't. I don't velieve you."

"If you come with me, then I can show you."

Look, pal," Nick stated, poking Malachite in the chest with every word. "I don't knov v'o you t'ink you are or v'o you t'ink I am, vut I am not going anyv'ere vit' you! V'at t'e-"

Malachite had teleported them both back to the Negaverse during Nick's tirade. However, the platinum-haired general was still tied to the chair. Queen Beryl raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "No, no."

A blast of dark energy hit Malachite, destroying the chair and disintegrating the rope that bound his hands. It also threw him back seven feet causing him to land on his back and slide two feet more.

At that point, Queen Beryl turned her attention to the auburn-haired man. "Welcome home, Nephlite."

"V'at t'e 'ell is going on?"

Instead of answering, Queen Beryl made some elaborate hand motions, her hands never leaving her crystal ball. Dark energy swirled around the crystal and then traveled across the throne room to swirl around the auburn-haired man. Nick fell forward onto his face as images flooded his mind. Images of a great battle on the Moon. Memories of his previous life. He lifted his head before he stood up. All three of them bowed, chorusing, "My Queen."

"Now, go collect energy."

Zoey was bored, sitting in history. The teacher just lectured, so Zoey doodled on a blank piece of paper. She drew a man with light hair and eyes and a smirk on his face. Her best friend, Anne, saw her drawing and commented, "Nahce picture, Zoey."

"Thank ya, Anne."

"Who is he?"

"Ah don't know. He was in mah dreams."

Just then, the teacher looked their way, so they stopped talking. At the end of the class, Zoey and Anne went their separate ways. Anne went to her car, and Zoey went to the volleyball court. On her way there, a raven-haired blue-eyed guy spotted her and tailed her. The guy kept on saying corny pick-up lines, and Zoey just ignored him. She passed a guy with platinum hair and a cape and coughed, "Gah."

Once she was there, she took her black leather jacket and her sandals off. She liked her jacket. It had this symbol she saw in her dreams embroidered in green on the back of it. She left her jacket and shoes off to the side of the court and walked onto the sand, fixing her green tube top as she went.

"Zoey! Glad you could make it," Amanda called out.

"Thank ya. Can Ah serve?"

"Sure." Amanda tossed Zoey the ball, which she caught with no problem. AS she walked to her serving position, she heard Amanda say, "My God! He's cute!"

Zoey looked over to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walking relatively far from the court. She took aim and served. The ball hit the blonde square in the face. 'Perfect aim.'

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Amanda ran over.

"I think I will be," he answered in an Australian accent.

Amanda scooped up the ball and tossed it. "Here, Zoey." The coppery-blonde caught the ball. "How could you hit such a cute guy?"

Zoey shrugged her shoulders and the game ensued. A couple hours later found Zoey on her green and chrome motorcycle. After running a couple of yellow lights, she got caught by a red light. She took off her helmet and shook her head. Then, she noticed a guy with auburn hair and blue eyes staring at her, but he looked away when he saw that she saw him. 'Nahce car. A red convertible.' Just then, the light turned green, and she put her helmet back on before she took off, leaving the auburn-haired man in her dust.

Nephlite pulled up to his mansion and parked his car out front. He walked inside where the other two were waiting. "I got lapped vy a girl on a motorcycle."

Malachite and Jedite started laughing. "Loser," Jedite said between laughs.

"We came here to make sure you at least _try_ to find Zoicite," Malachite put in.

I vill," Nephlite said. Then he added under his breath, "as muc' as I don't vant to." He took a breath. "T'e stars knov everyt'ing." A beam of light stuck him in the forehead. After a few minutes, he cried out, "T'e stars knov _almost_ everyt'ing."

"What did you see?" Jedite asked.

"T'e girl vho lapped me on t'e motorcycle."

"What was she wearing?" Jedite asked.

"Jean shorts, green top, and a black jacket with the Negaverse symbol on it."

"I saw her playing volleyball minus the jacket."

"I saw her getting hit on," Malachite admitted.

"And you didn't kill t'e guy?" Nephlite asked.

"No, because she was ignoring him."

"Well, we need to get her," Jedite put in.

"I'll get her tomorrow," Malachite replied.

THE NEXT DAY

Zoey was relaxing in a hammock, reading a compilation of short stories by Edgar Allen Poe. At that moment, she was reading The Black Cat. She was so engrossed in the story she was enjoying the morbid parts (like when the main character hung the cat). She was so engrossed that she didn't notice a flash of blue next to the foot of the hammock.

Malachite, noticing that the coppery-blonde hadn't seen him, said, "Hello there, luv."

Zoey looked up, saw a platinum-haired guy with ice blue eyes and a cape, blinked a couple of times, and lowered her gaze to resume reading.

Malachite took note of her attire, which was jeans and a t-shirt that read _Cute but Psycho. Things even out._ There were also key chains hanging from one of her belt loops. They read _Don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies_, _I do not discriminate. I hate everyone_, and _Shut up. No one cares about your pathetic little problems_. He shook his head, leaned over, and knocked the book out of her hands, prompting her to stand up. He placed a hand on her right shoulder. "Now, will you listen to me?"

Zoey grabbed his wrist with both of her hands and slid her left leg back. Malachite teleported at that particular moment, and the both of them appeared in the throne room. Zoey, not realizing their surrounding changed, flipped Malachite on his back. She held a hand (nails forward) millimeters from his throat.

Queen Beryl started clapping. "Well done, Zoicite." She turned to Malachite. "As for you…"

"Let me explain, my Queen," Malachite said before a blast of dark energy hit him, throwing him back. He slid about four feet.

Zoey, having stood up when Queen Beryl stated talking, saw the man who had been driving the sports car and the guy who she hit with the ball. Both guys were tying not to laugh. Just then, Queen Beryl made some elaborate hand motions, her hands never leaving the crystal ball. Dark energy swirled around the crystal and then traveled across the throne room to swirl around the coppery-blonde teenager. Zoey was knocked flat on her back by the force of the dark energy as images flooded her mind. Images of a great battle on the Moon. Memories of her previous life. She got up and put a hand to her head. "Mah God that hurt!"

Malachite, Nephlite, and Jedite stared at her for a moment before they started laughing.

"Whah are ya'll laughing?"

"Your accent," Jedite said between laughs.

"It ain't that funny!" Zoicite sniffed. "Lahke ya have room ta talk!"

That shut Jedite up real quick. Nephlite whispered, "'ick-ass Zoicite."

"Ah heard that, Nephlite. Yer accent is so thick ya need a knife ta cut it!"

Malachite slid an arm around Zoicite's waist. "I think your accent makes you even cuter."

She faced him. "Ah think yer more dashing with yer accent."

Jedite and Nephlite made like they were going to throw up. A flash of brown caught Jedite's attention. Nephlite had just swept a lock of his hair over his shoulder. Jedite started staring at Nephlite who noticed this. "V'y are you staring at me?"

"Uh, ho reason."

Zoicite heard the exchange. "Liar."

"I just had a dream that involved Nephlite. It makes sense since I used to fight along side him."

"That ain't the only thing ya did with him," Zoicite countered.

All the sudden, the hairs on the back of their necks stood up. All four of them looked at Queen Beryl, who was preparing a gigantic blast of dark energy. When they saw this, they chorused, "Oh fuck."

The blast sent them flying in different directions. "Stop this senseless bickering at once! Jedite!"

Jedite made his way over to Queen Beryl and bowed. "My Queen."

"Collect vast amounts of energy. We must release the Negaforce!"

"Consider it done, my Queen."

And so the story begins…

Translations:

For Nephlite:

All "h" is '

All "w" and "b" is "v"

For Zoicite:

Most "I" is "ah"

Most "y" is "ah"

"you" is "ya"

"to" is "ta"


End file.
